I Will Keep You Safe
by Emmalicious
Summary: Meet Grace, your mostly average eight and a half year old. On one fateful day, she gets invited to Jurassic Park! Along for the ride is her mother, Ellie, and her mother's boyfriend Alan. Will she overcome her fears after the adventure?
1. John Hammond

Chapter 1

"Find anything yet?" asked my mom, Ellie.

"Nope, just rocks, rocks, rocks, and more rocks. Why can`t I ever find anything?"

"Well, you don`t discover a new dinosaur overnight."

"Yeah, I know."

I`m Grace Sattler, Gracie to my friends, and I`ll tell you, when you look at me, I don`t exactly look like Ellie. Firstly, let`s just say most of my clothes go with my dark skin. I also have jet black hair, sometimes in braids but most of the time down. What else, oh yeah I`m eight and a half years old. I also have greenish blueish eyes. And finally, I`ll tell you the sad story of how I came to be with Ellie.

It happened on a dark and stormy night. I know it sounds cliché but it was. My mom and dad, Angie and Brian, went for a drive. They were killed in a car accident by a drunken man, I was only one. I went to an orphanage right after their funeral since my aunts, uncles, and grandparents were either dead or unable to take care of me. After a year in the orphanage, on my way to school I met Ellie. After months for knowing her, she adopted me when I was two. She took me to the dig site to meet her boyfriend, Alan Grant. I tried my best to talk to him since I knew it was possible that he was going to be my step dad, but it was clear he didn't really want anything to do with me. But, I didn't really have to deal with it since Ellie was always nice to me.

"Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, we`re ready to try again." said one of the diggers.

"I hate computers." mumbled Alan.

"The feeling`s mutual." said mom as she ties Alan`s red necktie.

They walked together holding each other`s hands while I`m walking in the back.

"How long does this usually take?" Alan asks to the volunteer on the computer.

"It should be immediate return. You shoot the radar into the ground, the bone bounces back."

An image of a velociraptor suddenly appears on the screen.

"This new program`s incredible! After a few more years on development, we won`t have to dig anymore!"

"Where`s the fun in that?"

"The image looks a little distorted, but I don`t think that`s the computer."

Mom shakes her head and says "No, post-mortem contraction of the posterior neck ligaments- Velociraptor?"

Alan nods his head and says "Yes, good shape too, maybe five or six feet tall. I`m guessing nine feet long, look at the-." He stopped talking when he touched the computer and static appeared.

"What did he do?" asked one of the volunteers.

"He touched it, Alan`s not machine compatible." I said as Alan sighs while everyone laughs.

Alan, now probably slightly a bit annoyed, hovered his finger over the screen without touching it and said "Look at the half-moon shaped bone of the wrist. No wonder these guys learnt how to fly."

My eyes widen in surprise while everyone laughs. Did he really think velociraptors flew?

"No seriously, well perhaps dinosaurs have more in common with present day birds than they do with reptiles. Look at the pubic bone, it`s turned back like a bird. The vertebrae, full of hollows and air sacks just like a bird. And even the word raptor means "bird of prey"."

"That doesn't look very scary!"

Everyone turned their heads and saw a kid about ten or twelve.

"More like a six foot turkey."

Everyone laughed.

Alan said "A turkey? Try to imagine yourself in the Cretaceous period."

"Oh no" I said.

"Here we go." Mom says as I nod in agreement.

Alan always tries to scare kids who "disrespect" his work by telling them gory "what if" stories. As you can see, he _almost_ did it to me. When I say almost I mean by one day when I was still two, I was complaining about the dust getting in my hair and that the dinosaurs didn't look scary. I could tell Alan was going to tell me a scary story if I was in a time when dinosaurs existed. But of course, since I was his girlfriend`s daughter, he didn't do it because mom would have given him an earful of most likely scarring her child. And believe me you do not want an earful from Ellie.

"You`d get your first look at this six foot turkey when you enter a clearing. Moving like a bird, bobbing its head. And you keep still because you think its sight is based on movement like a T-Rex, but no, not a Velociraptor. You stare at him and he stares at you. But the attack comes from, not from the front, but the sides, where the other two raptors you didn't know you were there. Because Velociraptors are pack hunters, he uses coordinated attack patterns and he is out in force today. And then he slashes at you with this-." He pulls out a raptor claw.

"A six inch retractable claw, like a razor on the middle toe. He doesn't bother to bite at the jugular like a lion; he slashes at you here, or here."

"Oh Alan" mom mumbles.

"Why do you like this guy again?"

Mom laughs.

"Or maybe across the belly spilling your intestines. The point is, you`re alive when they eat you. So, you know, try to show more respect."

"Ok" The kid says on the verge of tears.

Alan smiles and walks away.

"Really why?" I ask.

Mom ignores me and pulls on my arm trying to catch up to Alan.

"Hey Alan, you know if you wanted to scare the kid you could have pulled a gun on him."

"Yeah, I know. Kids, you want another one of those?"

I was glaring at him as if I was trying to be a silly little girl and burn two holes in his back.

"What`s wrong with kids?" she says as she looks at me.

"Ellie, they`re noisy, they`re expensive."

"Cheap, cheap, cheap."

"They smell."

Mom and I shouted while she was laughing "They do not smell!"

"Babies smell."

"How would _you_ know?" I mumble in annoyance.

Alan stops in his track and turns.

I covered my mouth and thought "Oh my gosh, why did I say that?!"

Before Alan could even say a single word. We heard a helicopter! We turned our heads and saw it! Alan went to the helicopter to ask the pilot to stop while Ellie went to warn the others to cover the holes. I ran back to the trailer to get something else to cover the holes.

When I ran in, I saw a man wearing all white and had a white beard!

I shouted "Who are you?!"

"I`m sorry miss, I didn't mean to storm in, my name`s John Hammond."

Before I could answer, I heard Alan storm in.

"Who are you?!"

"I am deeply sorry for the unexpected entrance Dr. Grant." He says as he shakes Alan`s hand.

John turned his head toward me and said

"I see this must be your daughter Dr. Grant."

Alan and I stared at each other awkwardly.

"Um, no, I`m Gracie Sattler, my mother is-."

Before I could finish, Ellie slammed the door open and shouted

"Ok who`s the jerk?!"

"Mom!"

"Uh, this is our paleobotanist Dr. Ellie-."

"Sattler, my mother." I finished for Alan.

"Ellie, this is John Hammond."

"Oh, did I say jerk?" She said nervously while shaking his hand.

"I`m sorry once again for the dramatic entrance, but I`m in a hurry. Will you have a wee bit of a drink now and then?"

John walks around the kitchen like it`s his house while Ellie and Alan try to help him while I sit down.

"Come along then all three of you sit down, and Miss Sattler."

I turned my head towards him.

"How old are you?"

"I`m eight and a half"

He smiles at me the turns his head towards all three of us.

"Well, I`ll get to the point now. I like you, all three of you. I can tell instantly about people, it`s a gift. I own an island, on the coast of Costa-Rica. I leased it off the government and spent the last five years setting up a kinda biological preserve. Really spectacular, spared no expense. Made the one I got down in Kenya seem like a petting zoo. And there`s no doubt that our attractions that will drive kids out of their minds."

"What are those?" Alan asks.

"Me" I replied.

"And not just kids, everyone. We`re going to open next year, that`s if the lawyers don`t kill me. I don`t care for lawyers, you?"

"Well, we don't really know any." says mom and Alan.

"Well I`m afraid I do. There`s a particular pebble in my shoe that represents my investors. He says they insist on outside opinions."

"What kind of opinions?" I asked.

"Well, your kind, not to put a fine point on it. If I could get the three of you to sign off on the park- you know, give a wee testimonial. I could get back on schedule."

"Why would they care what we think?" Mom asks.

"What kind of park is this?" Alan asks.

"It`s right up your alley. Look, why don`t you three come down, I`d love to have the opinion of a paleobotanist and a member of the target audience. I`ve got a jet standing by at Choteau."

Alan speaks up and says "No, I`m sorry, that wouldn't be possible. We`ve just discovered a new skeleton and-."

"I could compensate you by fully funding your dig."

"This would be an unusual time-."

"For a further three years."

The three of us paused and looked at each other.

"Where`s the plane?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, ok."

Alan and mom hugged each other, than mom hugged me tightly.


	2. Welcome, to Jurasssic Park

Chapter 2

Early the next morning we left for the helicopter.

On the helicopter, I wore a butterfly shirt with a big pink butterfly on the front, how fitting, and light brown khaki shorts. And I had my hair down.

"So, you three dig up dinosaurs?" asked a man wearing all black.

"Well-." Mom begins.

"Try to." Whispers Alan.

"I wonder-. Does he like Ellie?" I thought.

He then laughed. He had an- interesting laugh.

"I`ll take Alan any day." I thought once again.

"You`ll have to excuse Dr. Malcom, he suffers from a deplorable excess of personality, especially for a mathematician." says Hammond.

"Chaotician, Chaotician."

John just laughs and doesn't listen.

"John doesn't subscribe to Chaos, particularly what it has to say about his science project."

"Codswollop! Ian, you`ve never come close to explaining concerns of yours about the island."

"I certainly have, very clear, because of the behavior of the system in phase space!"

"A load of it, if I may say so, of fashionable number crunching, that`s all it is!"

Malcom then squeezed John`s knee, which was shoved away.

"I wish you wouldn't do that!"

Dr. Malcom turned to us and asked "Have any of you three ever heard of chaos theory?"

Mom and I shook our heads.

"No? Non-linear equations? Strange attractions?"

This time mom just shakes her head while I stare out the window.

"Dr. Sattler, I refuse to believe that you aren't familiar with the concept of attractions."

I stopped staring at the window and stared at him while Alan just rolled his eyes.

Of course, mom giggles at Alan`s jealousy and my face.

"I bring scientists, you bring a rock star." says John. I giggled.

"There it is!" he points to an island.

We looked out the window.

"It`s beautiful." I said

"It is Grace." Mom says.

Suddenly, John shouts.

"Bad wind shears! We have to drop fast, so hold on, it can be thrilling."

I shirked a little when the helicopter started to bounce suddenly. Mom and I got our belts on, but Alan couldn't so he just tied the belt around his waist.

When we got off the helicopter, we got in two jeeps. Mom, Alan, Dr. Malcom, and I got in the first on, but John and the lawyer got in the second.

When we got to a clearing, John shouted "Stop! Stop, right here."

When we stopped, I saw an absolute amazing sight, a Brachiosaurus!

"Alan, Alan." I said as I shook his arm.

"Grace, what do you-?" I point to the Brachiosaurus.

He got up from his chair and took his glasses off.

"Alan, Grace, this species of veriforman`s been extinct since the Cretaceous period, I mean this thing is humongous-. What? What?" Mom says as Alan turns her head.

She stood up with her mouth open.

I immediately open the door and run out into the field with Alan and mom following.

"Look at that. It`s-it`s a dinosaur." Alan says while being entranced.

"Uh-huh" Mom and I say.

"Oh, Ellie, we could just tear up the rule book on cold-bloodedness. It doesn't apply, they`re totally wrong. This is a warm blooded creature!"

"This thing doesn't live in a swamp." I said.

"This thing`s got what, a twenty-seven foot neck?"

"The brachiosaurs, thirty." We heard John say from behind.

The brachiosaurs roars and stands up on two legs to get some more leaves from a tree!

"How fast are they?"

"Well, we clocked the T-Rex at thirty-two miles an hour."

"T-Rex? You`ve said you got a T-Rex?!"

"Say again?"

"We have a T-Rex!"

Alan suddenly starts going faint while he sits down.

"Honey, put your head in between your knees." Mom says while we both watch the brachiosaurs.

"Dr. Grant, my dear Dr. Sattler, and Miss Grace. Welcome, to Jurassic Park."

We then heard a noise; I turned and saw a bunch of different dinosaurs!

Mom and I go down to Alan`s height and I rest my head on her shoulder.

"They`re moving in herds, they do move in herds." Alan says.

"How did you do this?" I asked.

"I`ll show you."

The four of us then got back in the jeeps and rode off.


	3. Let the tour begin!

Chapter 3

When the jeeps stopped, we were at a type of welcoming building.

I jumped out with a big smile on my face.

Mom asked "You excited?"

"Of course I am!"

I took her hand while we all went into the building.

When we entered, we saw a big Tyrannosaurus skeleton in the middle of the room! There was also a banner above it that said " _WHEN DINOSAURS RULED THE EARTH_ ".

"The most advanced amusement park in the world, combingin all the latest technology. And I`m not just talking about the rides you know. Everyone has rides. No, we`ve made a living biological attraction so astonishing, they`ll capture the imagination of the entire planet!"

I look up at Alan shaking his head while we head up the stairs.

"Alan what are you thinking?" Mom asks while still holding my hand.

"I think we`re out of the job."

"Don`t you mean extinct?" Ian jokes.

"Ha, ha" I thought.

A couple minutes later, we arrived in a type of showroom. I sat down next to Alan and mom with Ian sitting next to Ellie of course while Genaro and John sit in the back.

We watched a small video of how the dinosaurs were made.

After the video ended, suddenly the bars in front of us went down and we started moving!

We moved to a window with scientists working hard.

Mom and Alan were talking enthusiastically with each other while Ian was trying to make small talk with me and John and Genaro were talking to each other.

I then saw something near the back of the room, some dinosaur eggs!

"Mom, mom!"

"What is it?"

"Look!" I pointed to the eggs.

I turned around to John and asked "Can we see the eggs?"

"Soon my dear, soon."

Alan was trying to take the bars off and said "Can`t you stop these things?"

"Sorry it`s kind of a ride."

We looked at each other and nodded. Ian counted to three, than we took the bars off and walked out with John and Genaro following.

John opened a door where the eggs were and walked in.

"Good day Henry."

"Oh, good day sir." said the worker.

I looked around and saw the eggs! I walked quickly to them trying not to knock anything off something.

When I got to the eggs, I said "Mom, Alan, get here quick!"

They walked to me with Ian, Genaro, and Hammond following.

Before they could get over there, I saw one of the eggs hatching!

"Mom, one`s hatching!"

"Oh, perfect time! I`d hope they hatched before I had to go to the boat!"

"Henry, Henry, Henry! Why didn't you tell me?! I insist to be here when they were born!" Hammond said while putting on rubber gloves.

I was watching the egg hatching with a big smile on my face when I saw a head poking out!

"Come on then. Out you come, very good, push." Hammond said treating it like it was his child, taking some of the egg shells off of its head.

"They imprint on the first living creature they come in contact with. That helps them to trust me, I`ve been present for every birth for every animal on this island."

"Surely not the ones that have been bred in the wild." Malcom says.

"Actually, they can`t breed in the wild. Population control is one of our security precautions here. There is no unauthorized breeding in Jurassic Park."

"How do you know they can`t all breed?"

"Because all of the animals in Jurassic Park are female. We engineered them that way."

Hammond and I keep our attention on the baby dinosaur as he cleans it off.

"Blood temperatures feel like high eighties." Alan says.

"Ninety-one" Henry answers.

"Really, it holds that temperature?" I asked. He nods.

"Homoeothermic? Ninety-one? Incredible." Alan says.

"But again, how do you know they`re all female? Does someone go in the park and uh lift up the dinosaur`s skirts?" says Ian.

I rolled my eyes and thought "Yep, going with Alan."

"We control their chromosomes. It`s not that difficult. All vertebrate embryos are inherently female anyway. It takes a right hormone at the right development stage to create a male, and we simply deny them that."

"Deny them what?" Mom asks.

"John, the kind of control you are attempting is not possible. If there`s one thing the history of evolution has taught us, it`s life will not be contained. Life breaks free. It expands to new territories. It crashes through barriers. Painfully, maybe even- dangerously, but and- well, uh, there it is." Ian remarks.

"You`re saying that a group of female dinosaurs will, breed?" Henry says.

"No, I`m simply saying that life, uh, finds a way."

Alan puts on some rubber gloves and picks up the baby.

"I never knew Alan would hold a baby." I whisper jokingly to mom.

"What breed is this?" Alan says with slight fear.

"Uh, it`s a velociraptor."

"You bred raptors?"

Henry nods.

When we got out of the jeeps we were at some type of paddock that held velociraptors.

"Grace, Dr. Sattler, and Dr. Grant, as I was saying, we`ve laid out lunch for the three of you before you head out into the park. Alejandro, out head chef-." John was saying before Alan interrupted.

"What are they doing?" Alan said as a cow was being lowered.

"Feeding them"

I then ran onto the stairs to get a closer look.

"Grace!" Mom shouts as she and everyone follows me.

I hold onto the railing as everyone makes their way there.

"Gracie, close your eyes." Mom says.

"Why?"

She ignored me and put her hands on my eyes and ears.

I could still hear the cow being eaten but couldn't really see.

"They should all be destroyed." I heard a voice say.

Mom took her hands off my eyes and ears.

"Oh, Robert. Robert Muldoon, my game warden from Kenya. Bit of an alarmist I`m afraid. But he`s dealt with raptors than anyone else."

Alan shook his hand and introduced himself.

Mom was talking to John Hammond, so really I had no one else to talk to.

Then after a few minutes, I heard the crane lifting.

I looked up and saw the tarp completely torn apart with some blood on it.

"Ew." I said aloud.

Everyone stopped talking and stared at me with my back turned.

"Well, who`s hungry?" John asks.

We went into a building and ate lunch. I wasn't really listening to what everyone was saying and just fiddled around with my food being bored out of my mind.

"What about you Grace? You were excited about everything in the jeep, What`s your view on this?" Genaro asked suddenly.

My head shot straight up and saw everybody looking at me! Why did they want my opinion on this?! I know I`m part of the target audience, but did they really expect an eight and a half year old to really listen?!

I was really nervous and was about to rush out and give an excuse that I had to go to the bathroom, but mom held my hand comforting me.

I took a deep breath and said "Well, I was very excited when I got here, but, when I saw the raptors it made me remember not all of the dinosaurs are harmless. And, what would happen if someone turns off the power, or the fences are out and someone climbs over them?"

John chuckled and said "I don`t believe it. I expected you to come down here and defend me from these characters and the only one I got on my side is the bloodsucking lawyer!"

I giggled quietly but mom whispered "Grace."

"Thank you." Genaro said trying not to sound angry.

A man then came and whispered to John.

His face lit up and stood up and said "Well, they`re here."

We were all confused but we followed him.

We walked out to the lobby while John said "You five are going to have a little company out in the park. Spend a little more time with the target audience."

I heard Alan mumble "We already have someone." I just rolled my eyes.

"GRANDPA!" We heard two voices yell.

I looked over and saw two kids!

I thought "Oh thank gosh people I can actually talk to!"

"Kids!" Hammond yells as the kids run into him causing him to fall.

"We missed you!"

"Thanks for the presents!"

"We love the presents!"

"You must be careful with me, did you like the helicopter?"

"It was great! We were dropping."

I looked up and saw Ellie smiling. I smiled too.

We walked out of the visitor`s center and saw two cars.

"No brakes?" asked Genaro.

"Brakes? No, no brakes, they`re electric cars guided by this track on the roadway, and totally non-polluting, top of the line!"

"It`s an interactive CD-ROM! Look, see you just touch the right part of the screen and it talks about whatever you want!" said the girl.

"I`m going to ride with Dr. Sattler." said Ian. I rolled my eyes.

I walked over to mom.

"Hey mom, is it ok if I ride with the kids?"

"Of course it is. I could tell all day with that look in your eyes that you were bored."

I smiled.

"I read your book." I heard a voice say to Alan.

"Oh yeah, that`s good."

Mom and I smiled knowing how uncomfortable Alan was.

Mom called for the girl who was going crazy for the machine in the car.

"Hey, what`s your name?"

"Lex"

"Hi, Lex this is my daughter Grace."

Lex turned her head to me "Hi"

"Hi"

"So, how old are you?"

"Eight and a half"

"Cool, I`m thirteen."

We both smiled.

Mom then said "Hey Lex."

She turned her head towards mom.

"Can you do a favor for me?"

She nods.

"Can you ask Dr. Grant that you thought it is good for him to sit next to you?"

She smiled and nodded.

"What did you do?"

"You`ll see."

When Alan slammed the door to the front car on the kid that looked my age, he turned around and saw Lex playing with her hair smiling.

"She said I should ride with you because it would be good for you."

Alan turned his head toward mom and me.

I said trying to get away "I had nothing to do with this."

I then ran into the first car and slammed the door.

"Hi"

I jumped a little bit and saw the boy.

"Hello"

"What`s your name?"

"Grace, but you and your sister can call me Gracie."

"I`m Timmy"

"How old are you?"

"Nine"

"I`m eight and a half"

"So, is Dr. Grant your dad?"

I froze for about a couple of seconds.

"No, but the woman in the front seat on the back car is my mom."

"Oh"

"Is something wrong?"

"My mom and dad are getting a divorce."

"Oh, I`m sorry to hear that, my mom and dad died."

He looked at me.

"My actual mom and dad, if you couldn't tell, I don't look like Dr. Sattler."

He nods.

"My mom and dad died in a car crash when I was one, and Dr. Sattler adopted me when I was two."

He nods.

He then tries to lighten the mood for me and said "What do you call a dinosaur that sleeps?"

I shrugged

"A stegosnorus."

I giggled.

Then Lex came in.

"I see Dr. Grant didn't want you to ride with him."

"Nope"

I shook my head then the car started moving!

Lex and Tim were shrieking with excitement.

We were approaching the two big wooden doors when Lex said.

"Are we going to hit that?"

"Nope"

Just as I said that, the doors opened and the radio said.

"Welcome to Jurassic Park!"

I really hope this tour will go alright.


	4. Where are the dinosaurs?

Chapter 4

After we started moving, pretty quickly we were about to see some dinosaurs!

"To your right you will see a herd of the first dinosaurs on the tour, they are called Diloposaurus." said the voice on the radio.

I quickly covered my eyes while Lex and Tim slammed themselves against the window.

"What`s wrong Gracie?" Lex asked.

"I hate them."

"What? The Diloposarus?" Tim asked.

I nodded.

"Why?"

The voice on the radio came back.

"One of the earliest carnivores, we now know Diloposarus are poisonous, spitting its venom at the prey, causing blindness and eventually paralysis, allowing it to eat it`s pleasure."

"Ok" Was all Lex had to say.

"Grace, it`s ok, there`s nothing to be scared of." Tim said.

I slowly uncovered my eyes and slowly made my way to the window, only to see nothing.

After ten or twenty minutes, we were at the T-Rex paddock!

"We`ll try to tempt the Rex now. Keep watching the fence."

Then, out came a goat!

"What`s going to happen to the goat?" Lex turned her head towards me.

"He`s going to eat the goat?"

I nodded.

"Excellent" Tim said.

"What`s the matter kid, never had lamb chops?" asked Genaro.

"I happen to be a vegetarian."

"Good for you" I said.

Since nothing came out, we continued on.

The whole entire time Lex and Tim were arguing about things I could care less about and Genaro was complaining that nothing was coming out.

I got pretty bored and decided to see what mom, Alan, and Ian were doing.

When I turned around, I saw Ian flirting (in a way) with mom!

I tried my best not to be seen but then.

"Hey Grace!"

"Ahh! Oh, it`s just you." It was Timmy.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh, just making sure we didn't pass any dinosaurs, or something."

"What`s Dr. Malcom doing to Dr. Sat-?"

"Oh look a Triceratops!" I pointed to the window.

"Where?!" said Lex, Timmy, and Genaro.

I smiled since my little trick worked, but then I heard a roar! I looked out the window and could barely see a Triceratops!

"There`s no Triceratops!" Lex said.

"Yes there is!"

"No there isn't!"

"Want me to prove it?"

"Yeah!"

I opened the door and ran through the field.

"Gracie!"

"Timmy!"

"All three of you get back here!"

You can probably tell who everyone is.

While I was running, I turned my head and saw mom, Alan, and Ian running after us.

When everyone else caught up to me, Lex asked.

"Did you see anything?"

"Yep"

"What?"

"A Triceratops"

"There`s no Triceratops."

"Yes there is."

Mom cut in and said.

"Ok, ok, you two break it up."

While we continued walking, Lex suddenly tripped over something and Alan caught her hand.

"You okay?" He asked.

She nods her head.

Alan tries to let go of her arm and keep walking, but she keeps holding his arm. So he has no other choice but to walk while holding her hand.

While we were walking, I whispered to mom.

"Should I help him?"

"Nope"

"Yeah" I said with a smirk on my face.

Of course though, Lex let go of his arm. We then came to some tall grass where we heard the roar.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Everyone stay here." Alan said.

"But it`s-."

"It is not the triceratops."

I rolled my eyes and walked through the grass.

"Gracie!" I heard Lex shout.

"Grace, come back!" Alan said.

I walked out and saw a Triceratops!

Alan walked through and said to me.

"What were you thinking?"

I pointed to the Triceratops.

He turned and saw it.

I said for him "Ok, you can come!"

Everyone came.

"Okay?" Alan asked to the vet.

"Of course, don`t be scared she`s tranquilized."

Timmy, Lex and I walk curiously toward it.

I whispered to Lex

"Told you"

She still smiled though.

I walked towards it next to mom.

"Oh my gosh. Hey, hey baby. Hey baby girl! Yeah." Mom says

"She was my favorite as a kid. Now I see her, she`s the most beautiful thing I`ve ever seen." said Alan.

"She`s my favorite dinosaur." I said.

"It`s okay."

I look at mom when she takes something out of the mouth.

"Micro vesicles. That`s interesting. Gracie, can you do me a favor?"

I nod.

"Can you hear her heart?"

I put my ear down to where I think her heart is. I couldn't hear anything at first, but when I could hear it, I had the biggest smile on my face. I looked over to mom who was smiling at me.

"Thanks Grace." She turns to the vet "What`s her symptoms?"

"Oh, imbalance, disorientation, labored breathing."

"Right" Alan says while still having his head on the stomach.

I turned around and saw Lex and Tim staring at her.

"Want to pet her?"

"No thanks"

"Okay"

Tim sits down next to me and pets her.

Lex comes over and asks

"How do I-?"

"Just pet her like a dog, only a really big one."

She sits down and pet`s her on the head.

"Is this West Indian Lilac?" I here mom ask.

"Yeah, we know they`re poisonous but they don`t eat it."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure"

"There`s only one way to find out, I have to look through its droppings."

"Mom?" I ask while standing up.

After mom goes poop diving, she says

"You`re right, there`s no trace of lilac berries. That`s so odd though. All right, so she`s suffering from Melia toxicity every six weeks. Let`s see, rats nada."

"She`s very- tenacious." Ian says.

"You have no idea." Alan and I say at the same time.

"You will remember to wash your hands before eating?"

We then heard a clap of thunder!

"Doctors, I insist we keep moving." Genaro says.

"You know, if it`s alright I want to stay with Doctor Harding and finish up with the Trike."

"Sure, I`m in a gas powered jeep. I can drop her off at the visitor`s center before I make the boat with the others."

"Great, then I`ll catch up with both of you if you want to go."

"You sure?" Alan asks.

"Yeah I want to stay here a little longer."

"Ok" Alan says as Ellie gives him a kiss on the cheek.

When Alan left, I said.

"Mom?"

"Don`t worry honey, you`ll be with Lex, Tim, Alan-."

"That`s who I`m worried about."

"Come on Grace, give him another chance."

I nodded and said "Ok"

She smiles and kisses me on the cheek.

"I`ll see you later."

I waved goodbye and made my way to catch up with Lex and Tim.


	5. The T-Rex

Chapter 5

Night and rain had soon come when we were just outside of the T-Rex paddock when we stopped.

"Oh joy, what did Alan touch this time?" I said.

"What do you mean by "what did he touch"?" Genaro asked.

"Anytime he touches a computer or something it shuts down. Computers do not like him at all."

Lex and Tim giggled while Genaro just rolled his eyes.

"I guess we`re stuck here?" Lex asked.

"For a while until the power comes back on."

I rolled my eyes and talked to Lex until Alan opened the door.

"Is your radio working?"

"No, everything stopped working; I suggest we stay here until it comes back on." Genaro said.

Alan was starting to leave until I asked "Alan?"

He looked at me.

"What did you touch this time?" I said with a smile.

He rolled his eyes and slammed the door while Lex and Timmy were laughing.

After ten minutes or so, Timmy popped out from the front seat and scared us wearing some goggles.

"Where did you find those?" asked Genaro.

"Under the seats."

"Are they heavy?"

Timmy nodded.

"Then put them back they`re expensive."

I coughed and said under my breath "Buzz kill"

Lex and Timmy giggled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, I was just coughing."

"Just be quiet, I`m trying to sleep."

I coughed again and said "Stick in the mud"

Lex and Timmy were laughing now.

"I`m so sorry Mr. Genaro, do you have any cough drops?"

"No" He said being irritated.

Timmy crawled behind the chairs.

"Don`t scare me." Lex said hitting Timmy with her hat.

"Cool night vision!" Timmy said with the goggles.

"Find anything?" I asked.

He shook his head.

After about a minute, I heard thumping!

"You feel that?" Timmy asked.

I nodded.

He crawled out from the back and stared at the glass of water that was making ripples!

"Maybe it`s the power trying to come back on?" Genaro said.

I shook my head.

I then could not hear the goat anymore!

I asked "Timmy, can you see anything in the paddock?"

He looked in and we didn't see the goat!

"Where`s the goat?" Lex asked.

To answer her question, a bloody leg landed on the sunroof!

We looked up and saw it! We gasped in fear.

"There it is." I said.

I looked at the fence and saw the T-Rex eating the goat!

I then heard a door open.

I looked were Genaro was, but he was gone!

"He left us! He left us!" Lex said while panicking.

I hugged her trying to comfort her saying "It`s ok, we`ll be fine."

I looked at the fence again and saw the T-Rex snapping through it!

I then noticed a bright light next tom me, I turned and saw Lex holding a flashlight!

"Turn it off!" I exclaimed.

Tim crawled to the door that Genaro left open and slammed it.

We sat in silence and froze up when it came close; we had to cover out ears though when it roared.

As the T-Rex came closer to the car we backed up. We all screamed when it nudged the car!

With the flashlight still on, Tim and I shouted.

"Turn it off!"

"I`m sorry!"

"It`s ok, just turn the stupid thing off!" I said, of course it wasn't ok but I tried my best not to freak her out more.

"I can`t find the button!"

"Just turn it-!"

We darted our head straight up seeing the T-Rex right above us!

"Brace yourselves." I said quickly.

The T-Rex smashed the sunroof on us! The only thing that was keeping us alive was the glass form the sunroof, but then it was still breaking!

All of us were screaming.

When trying to eat us from the sunroof didn't work, the T-Rex knocked the car over and turned us upside down!

It than stomped on the car crushing us! When mud was coming in completely covering us, I heard Alan shout.

"Hey! Hey you!"

I could barely see anything happening but I could see that he had a flare!

He threw it and stood still which made the T-Rex walk away until I heard Alan shout.

"Ian freeze!"

"Get the kids!"

"Get rid of the flare!"

"Get the kids!"

When the T-Rex roared a distance from us, I heard nothing. I guessed it got Ian.

"Dr. Grant, Dr. Grant!" Lex shouted.

Alan looked at me and said "Grace, give me your hand!"

"No, get Lex and Timmy out first!"

"Grace, listen to me and give me your hand!"

"No! Get them out first dad!"

I covered my mouth with my hands. I could not believe what I just said.

He stared at me for a second then nodded and grabbed Lex`s hand.

"I`m stuck! The seat`s got my feet!" Tim said.

I tried my best to lift the seats but they were too heavy.

"I`ll get you out next Tim, come on." Alan said to Lex.

I could hear her mumble "Dad, dad, daddy!" I felt a pain of sympathy for her.

When he got her out, he reached for Tim who was unconscious!

"Tim? Tim?!" Alan shook his arm.

"Timmy? Timmy please wake up!" I shouted shaking him.

I then heard an ear piercing scream!

Alan whipped around and covered Lex`s mouth.

"Don`t move! It can`t see us if we don`t move."

I couldn't see what was going on, but the car suddenly turned around to the edge catching Tim and Lex being off guard. Timmy woke up and started gasping in fear, but I held his hand and said.

"Timmy, Timmy. It`s ok, you`re with me."

They were near the drop when I heard Lex scream

"Timmy! Gracie!"

The Rex bends down and sees me and Tim! I try my best to keep still, but our heavy breathing gave it away! The T-Rex stretches its tongue out! Tim screamed blood murder when the tongue tried to wrap around him! I tried my best to sit up and look for something. I soon found a shard of glass! I picked it up, aimed for the right positon so I wouldn't accidently hurt Tim, and stabbed it in the tongue! I could see some blood coming out, but the T-Rex wasn't there for long, it left. Tim was clinging to me.

After only about a moment, we felt the car moving! Not even ten seconds after that, we fell off the edge screaming. We than fell into a tree!

"Grace, Tim!" I heard Alan and Lex shout.

I don't know how long it was but I woke up with a dreadful pain on my head and cheek.

"Gracie?" I heard a voice say.

I turned my head and saw Timmy!

I asked "Are you hurt?"

He shook his head.

"Grace? Tim?" I heard Alan`s voice!

We looked over to the door right next to me and saw him!

"Are you both alright?"

I nodded my head but Tim looked at his shirt, it had a stain.

"I threw up."

"That`s alright, just give me your hand."

He didn't budge.

I held Tim`s hand and said "Timmy, Dr. Grant or I won`t tell anyone that you threw up, just please give him your hand."

He nodded and crawled over me and took Alan`s hand.

He went down, I could hear him say

"Ok, just stay here, I need to get Grace."

He came back up and held out his hand.

I was about to say "Alan" but thought "Oh who cares anymore?!"

I said while on the verge of tears "Daddy"

He smiled at me and said, "It`s going to be okay Gracie."

I tried my best to not put my weight on the car and crawled.

He wrapped his arms around me while I held onto his neck for dear life.

"I`ve got you Gracie, you don`t have to be scared."

Alan lowered me onto a branch and hugged me.

I hugged him back, never have been hugged by him before.

I felt safe.

He helped me down to where Tim was.

When we got down, I immediately hugged him and said.

"You`re alive!'

He hugged me back. I could tell that he felt awkward, I guessed because he probably never hugged a girl besides his sister and mom.

"That wasn't so bad was it Tim and Grace?"

"Yes it is." Tim and I said.

"It`s like coming out of a tree house, has your dad ever built you a tree house?"

"No."

"Me too"

"And me"

We started to climb down, Tim and I helped each other with our footing.

"The thing about climbing is, you never ever look down." Alan said.

Tim said while panicking, "This is impossible. How am I going to- I can`t make it! This is about- it`s about fifty feet!"

Dad held Tim and my arm.

"It`s ok, I`ll help you both."

"What if the car falls?" asked Tim.

Just as if it knew, the car slid down from the branch, and shifts towards us!

"Why did you say that?" I asked.

"Oh no, Tim, Grace go!"

We all climbed down the fastest that we could while trying to find our footing.

"Gracie, go!" I climbed down faster knowing Timmy was with him.

"Faster, faster!" He yelled at me.

I looked up and saw the car falling towards us!

Without climbing down, I screamed.

Alan and Timmy let go of the branch they were on and fell a few feet down onto another branch. When the car fell onto another branch, we climbed down the fastest we could. I hit my head hard on the trunk.

"Daddy!" I screamed when the second branch broke and the car crashed down into smaller branches.

"It`s ok Gracie just go!" He shouted to me. He and Tim started moving quickly so the car wouldn't come down on us. I wanted to get on the ground which was thankfully only a few feet above me.

"Grace jump!" Alan shouted to me. Tim and I jumped on the hard ground. Dad then comes to us before the car crashed onto the earth. We sighed in relief, until, it started tipping over!

Alan jumped on Tim and me covering us.

The car fell on top of us but we were amazingly not hurt! We looked up and saw that we were inside!

"Well, were back, in the car again." Tim said out of breath.

"Well, at least you're both out of that tree."

"And I think we`re safe." I said.


	6. Up in a tree, again

Chapter 6

It took some time, but Alan got Tim and me out of the car.

When we got out, Alan led us to a drain pipe that Lex was in. When she saw us, she ran out and hugged Timmy and me, she then started talking to Timmy so Alan tugged on my arm to give them so privacy.

He led me to a puddle full of water.

"Let`s take a look." He said washing my face off.

"You`re covered in mud."

"You didn't notice?"

He smiled.

"Nothing really serious, just a small gash on your head and cheek."

He then ripped a piece of clothing off his sleeve, dunked it in the water, and dabbed it on my head and cheek.

I winced a little.

"I`m sorry Gracie"

"No, it`s ok."

"Not for the gashes, for not being good to you for years."

"It`s still alright, besides I didn't really have to deal with it since Ellie was always spoiling me."

He smiled and hugged me.

I then started crying.

"What`s wrong?"

"When the T-Rex came, while Tim and I were stuck in the car, its tongue tried to wrap around him, so I picked up a piece glass and stabbed it in the tongue. That`s why it went crazy and made you and Lex fall off, I`m sorry."

"No, no, Grace, you did nothing wrong. You were just trying to protect you and Tim, I`m not surprised at all."

I looked up at him and asked why.

"Because, your Ellie`s daughter. And you and I both know how she is when she wants to protect someone."

I smiled.

We got up and walked back to Lex and Tim. We then left.

After a few hours, we were walking through a wooded area where for all that we know the T-Rex could be a mile away.

Soon, we heard Lex say.

"Are you hearing this?"

"No, we`re ok. It`s getting late, we should find a safe spot to rest for the night."

He looked around.

"There, up in that tree." He pointed.

Tim and I groaned.

"Come on you two, Lex and I will help."

We started climbing up. When we were almost there, Timmy said.

"I hate trees"

"They don`t bother me." Lex said proudly in a way.

"Well you weren't in one, hours ago." I said

But the four of us got up in no time.

When we got up, Tim saw something and said

"Hey! Those are Brontosauruses! I mean Brachiosaurus!"

"Listen to them singing." Alan said

He climbed onto a nearby branch, cupped his hands, put them over his mouth, and blew making an incredible call!

The Brachiosaurs' turned their heads!

"No, don`t let the monsters come over here!" Lex shouted.

"They`re not monsters Lex, they`re herbivores." I said.

"That means they only eat vegetables, but for you I think they`d make an exception!"

"Tim" Alan and I warned.

"Oh, well I hate the other kind."

"We all do" I whispered.

"They`re just doing what they do." Alan said as he walked to the trunk and rested his back.

I crawled over to his side a rested my head on his shoulder and hugged him.

Before you knew it, Lex and Tim went by our sides, with Lex next to him and Timmy next to me.

I looked up and saw Alan shifting a lot.

"Alan, are you okay?" I asked.

He took the raptor claw fossil he got from the very beginning out and dropped it.

"Alan, what will you, Grace, and Ellie do if you can`t dig up dinosaur bones anymore?" Lex asked.

"I guess we`ll have to evolve too."

"What do you call a blind dinosaur?" Timmy asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I don`t know, what do you call a blind dinosaur?"

"A Do-you-think-he-saurus. What do you call a blind dinosaur`s dog?"

"You got me"

"A Do-you-think-he-sarus Rex"

"That`s a good one" I say as I held his hand for a second.

"What if the dinosaur comes back while we`re sleeping?" Lex asked.

"I`ll stay awake"

"All night?"

"All night"

I use his shoulder as a pillow and fell asleep.

" _Alright here I go ok."_

" _One, two, three, four. Ok, charged"_

" _Push to close, ok."_

 _She pushed it._

 _She pushed the buttons from Herbivore feeding, to perimeter fence._

 _When the lights came on she said_

" _Mr. Hammond, I think we`re back in business!"_

 _Then, with her guard down, a raptor appeared from behind her!_

 _She screamed for her life but, there was nothing she could have done. She died._

When I woke up from the nightmare, I could already tell I was covered in my tears and crying quite loudly.

"Grace, what`s wrong?" Alan asked.

"I-I had a nightmare."

"Was it about Ellie?"

I nodded.

He hugged me and said

"Shh, shh, it`s alright, she`s alive, she`s brave."

I was still crying.

"Grace, do you trust me?"

I nodded.

"She`s alive, I`ve known her longer than you have, she`s safe."

I suddenly said "Alan, about calling you dad when the T-Rex came, I`m sorry I was just freaking out and-."

"Grace,"

I looked at him.

"It`s alright."

I didn't answer and just stared at the ground in a fetal position, still having some tears coming down my cheeks.

"I was planning to ask Ellie to marry me after all this."

I darted my head up and looked towards him.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"You`re not just saying that to cheer me up are you?"

He shook his head and said "I would never joke about something that big."

I hugged him.

"Well, just so you know, I`m ok if you do."

He smiled at me and said "I didn't know if you would have said yes or no."

"If you didn't save me from the T-Rex and got out on my own, than I would have probably said no."

He laughed quietly.

"You know she wants another kid though?"

He nodded.

"Now, you need to sleep, you don`t know what to expect tomorrow."

I smiled at him and used his shoulder as a pillow and fell asleep.


	7. They're flocking this way

Chapter 7

"Go away!" I heard Lex shout.

I groaned and said

"Please don`t shout this early."

"It`s ok, it`s ok, it`s a brachiosaurus!" Alan said.

"Veggiesaurus Lex! Veggiesaurus!" Tim said teasingly.

"Come here girl" I said getting up.

Alan, however, gets up on a branch above us, gets a branch full of leaves, and puts it in front of the Brachiosaurus.

It leans its head in close enough for us to pet it.

"Poor thing, looks like she has a cold." I said petting her.

"Can I touch it?" Lex asked hesitantly.

"Yes you can, just think of it as a big cow." Alan says.

"I like cows"

She leans her hand to pet her, but she moves back already getting enough attention.

"Come here girl, come on."

The, all of a sudden, it sneezes completely covering Lex in snot!

"God bless you!" Tim shouts.

I couldn't hold it in and laughed.

I could tell Lex was not happy.

Dad helped us climb down from the tree. I decided to call Alan "dad" from time to time since he didn't really have a problem with it, and that he was probably going to propose to Ellie, and she would most likely say yes, and if she doesn't, well I`m going to be embarrassed for the rest of my life.

When Lex got down, she didn't make eye contact or talked to anyone.

"Oh good, now she`ll never want to do anything else but sit at here computer and play games." Timmy said.

"I`m a hacker!" She shouted.

"That`s what I said, you`re a nerd!"

"I`m not a nerd! I prefer to be called a hacker!"

"Can you two keep it down before a T-Rex comes and eats us?" I said taking charge.

I walked ahead of everyone and saw a nest of dinosaur eggs! I stopped in my tracks frozen like a statue.

"Grace, are you ok?" Alan asked.

"Dad" I said.

"Did you just call Dr. Grant "Dad"?" Lex whispered.

"Look, he`s probably going to propose to my mother so, why not?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

When Alan and Tim caught up to us, Alan picked up a hatched egg and said "You know what this is? It`s a dinosaur egg, the dinosaurs are breeding!"

"But, my grandpa said all of the dinosaurs were girls." Tim said protesting.

"Amphibian DNA."

"Huh?" asked Lex confusingly.

"Well, on the tour, the radio said they used frog DNA to fill in the gene sequence gaps. They mutated the dinosaurs genetic code and blended it with that frogs have. Now, some West African frogs have been known to spontaneously change sex from male to female, in a single sex environment, look." He pointed to tiny footprints in the dirt!

"Malcom was right, Life found a way!"

"My gosh, that idiot was right!" I thought.

We were walking through an open field most likely being a hundred degrees out.

"I`m tired and hot!" Tim complained.

"The visitor`s center should be just a mile beyond that rise there, if we keep-."Alan stopped suddenly.

We looked and saw a bunch of dinosaurs running through the field!

"What is that? Grace, do you know what they are?"

"Nope, Timmy?"

"They`re uh, uh, Gallimimus."

"Um are those, meat eating? Meatasauruses?" Lex asked.

Dad didn`t answer and just watched.

"Look at the wheeling, the uniform direction change! Like a flock of birds evading a predator."

Tim, Lex, and I backed up.

"They`re, uh, flocking this way." Tim said panicking a bit.

I grabbed his hand and ran with Lex and Alan right behind us.

When Alan caught up to us, he grabbed my hand than Lex`s.

We jumped over a log and went under it to avoid getting trampled.

When they passed, we crawled under it and watched them. Out of nowhere, we heard a roar and a T-Rex came eating one of the Gallimimus!

"I want to go now" Lex said panicking.

"Look how it eats"

"Please"

"Bet you`ll never think of birds the same way again."

"Dad, come on." I said begging.

"Ok, stay low and follow me."

Lex and I nodded crouching down and walking.

"Look at all the blood." I looked up and saw Tim still staring!

I rolled my eyes, stood up a bit, and tugged on his collar making him trample a bit, but crouched and walk.


	8. A Happy ending!

Chapter 8

After walking for a few hours, we wandered in front of a fence that had a sign that read.

"WARNING 10,000 VOLTS!"

Alan picks up a stick and climbs onto the ledge. He throws the stick and nothing happened.

"I guess that means the powers out." He says.

He then hesitantly grabs onto the rope and starts screaming and shaking!

Lex, Timmy, and I screamed in horror.

Alan turns around and grins.

"Dad!" I shouted while laughing a bit but still a little mad.

"That`s not funny" Lex comments.

"That was great!" Tim said.

"Maybe we can-." Alan says trying to see if he could fit through a wire.

We than heard a roar! We started climbing while Alan helped Timmy on the ledge and Lex helped me.

"Hey Timmy, I bet I could climb over the top and be on the other side before you could get to the top." Lex said.

"What would I get?"

"Respect"

Alan was about to say that it wasn't a race but I said "Look do you two want me to give it to you straight?"

They looked at me.

"If you try to race and get to the other side, you`ll most likely lose your footing and fall to your- well you know."

They stared at me while I tried my best to casually climb, but still it was still hard.

"Good here we go, over the top. Take your time Grace. That`s good, find your footing." Alan said as him, Lex and Timmy were nearing the bottom while I was still at the top of the fence.

Then suddenly, we heard an alarm go off!

It startled me so much that I accidently let go of the wire, but thankfully grabbed another one.

"Gracie, get down now!" Lex shouted.

"Grace, you`re going to have to jump!" Alan shouted.

"You crazy?! I`m not going to jump!"

"Grace, just do what Dr. Grant says!"

"I`ll count to three, 1, 2, 3!"

I didn't budge.

"I`m coming up, I`m coming up to get you! Lex, I`ve got to get Grace."

"Okay, I`m going to count to three. 1, 2, -." I said slowly. But then they fence turned back on and I was shocked by the fence! I went into blackness and fell.

I don`t know how long I was out, but when I woke up I was coughing and in dad`s arm!

"Good girl, Good girl, Good girl, Grace." Dad said.

"Three." I managed to say.

I slowly turned my head and saw Timmy holding my hand! I gave him a small smile.

Dad picked me up and carried me with Timmy and Lex following to the Visitor`s center.

"Hello?" Alan called when we made our way in the Visitor`s center. No one answered.

He led us to the restaurant and placed me down on a table.

"I`m going to find help, do you think you three can manage on your own?"

"Of course we can" I said with a smile.

He smiled and kissed me on the head.

While he was leaving, I wiped it off my head and said "Ugh" in disgust as I leap down from the table and limped to a table full of food with Lex and Timmy.

We sat down eating with smiles on our faces.

While I was eating some Mac and cheese, I looked up and saw Lex staring at something behind Timmy in horror!

I slowly looked behind him and saw a shadow of a raptor! We dropped our food and ran into the kitchen.

When we ran in the kitchen, Lex slammed the door and we ran to hide behind the first row.

The door opened.

"Oh no, they learned how to open doors." I mumbled.

"Gracie what is it?" Lex asked quietly.

"It`s a velociraptor."

She paused for a moment and said in fear "It`s inside"

The raptor let out a call, we covered our ears.

"Follow me." She whispered.

We crawled down into the second row with Lex leading the way.

We tried our best to go as low as possible.

Lex stopped when she thought they would see us, so we clung ourselves to the row and tried our best to keep quiet, but with their claws tapping on the ground wasn't helping at all.

We continued on when it was getting to close to the second row.

But then, it`s tail smacked pots on us making us go faster. But since I couldn't crawl that great Timmy stayed behind trying to help me go faster, but we got stuck near some silverware.

Then, at the worst time, a ladle slipped off!

Timmy pulled on my arm and led me behind the second row. Lex motioned to us to follow her but Timmy and I shook our heads.

The raptors were right behind us, I squeezed Timmy`s hand believing it was the end, until we heard some noise! I thought "I owe her so much!"

One spotted Lex in a cabinet trying to close it and started charging towards her!

I was about to throw something to distract them, but Tim shook his head.

I trusted him. When the raptor was charging a her, it rammed it`s head into another cabinet with her reflection! She crawled out quickly.

We saw the meat locker just right out of our reach! I looked at Timmy, we both nodded.

I quietly counted to three, than we stood up and ran! The raptor saw us of course and tried to catch us, but I was trying to run but I kept limping! Tim slowed down to try and help me but I shouted

"No! Go on without me!"

He ignored me and yanked on my arm running into the meat locker screaming.

We and the raptor tripped on the ice but we got up just in time to run and close the door screaming our heads off. Then Lex ran in screaming. If our lives weren't at stake than I would have shouted "Meet the ice age you stupid raptor!" We locked the door and ran out.

As we ran out of the kitchen, we saw Alan and mom!

"Mom!" I shouted as I ran and hugged her.

"It`s in there!" Lex said to Alan.

"Control room" Mom said.

"We can call for help?" I asked as we all ran in.

"We`ve got to reboot the system first!" Mom said turning on the computer.

"The door locks! Ellie boot up the door locks!" Alan said holding the door.

"Alan!" I shouted pointing to the raptor on the other side.

"No!" He shouted holding the door handle as it jiggled.

Mom ran to help Alan hold the door.

"Ellie get back there! Boot up the door locks!"

"You can`t hold it by yourself!"

Lex turned around and ran to the computer.

"It`s a Unix system, I know this!"

"What does it do?" I asked.

"It`s all the files for the park, it tells you everything. I got to find the right file."

We watched hoping for her to find the right file in time.

"Try to reach the gun!" I turned around to hear Alan say.

Mom used her leg to try and pull the gun but she failed.

"I can`t get it unless I move!"

I ran towards the gun and said "Here mom" while giving it to her.

"Bless you Grace" she said while she stood up and fired, but nothing came out!

She held the door back and said "Try and find some ammo!"

I nodded and looked around the room.

"Grace, did you find some?!"

"No!"

"This might be the right file" I heard Lex say.

"It`s not the right file!"

"Come on Lex you can do it!" I said.

She clicks on another file and green dots showed up!

"You did it!" I shouted.

At that time, I opened a drawer and found a box of four bullets!

I walked to mom and said "Found some" and gave them to her.

"What works?" Alan asked.

"Phones, security systems, you name it we got it!" Lex said.

Alan picked up a phone and called someone.

"Mr. Hammond, the phones are working. The children are fine, call the mainland and ask them to send a helicopter!" Alan said.

I looked back at the door and saw the raptor trying to get through the window!

I screamed "Dad! They`re going to cut through the glass!" I`m really glad mom didn't realize I called Alan "dad".

He aims the gun and fires four times, he misses.

Failing at shooting them, he grabbed the ladder and had Lex, Timmy, and I go up first, than mom. When Alan had to come up, he made sure to kick the ladder down.

While crawling over an air duct, Alan signals me to go first. When I did, a raptor emerges from under it sending me into the air screaming!

Alan turns around and kicks it in the head a few times making the raptor and me fall!

I luckily in time grabbed the edge trying to pull myself up, but mom and Alan helped me up just in time before having my leg bitten off!

We all climb through another air duct for Alan to open one below us showing the Lobby! With every platform we went down, Alan picked me up from the platform and helped me down.

On the last platform, we saw a raptor! We had no choice but to jump on the skeleton. When the raptor jumped, I heard Alan say

"Tim, let go. Yeah."

Tim dropped to the floor. I then slipped off the part I was on and made my way to Tim. When Alan fell off the skeleton it was falling! I tried my best to cover Tim`s head while he covered mine when the skeleton fell. But we weren't hurt!

Alan ran over to us and helped us up when we heard Lex scream at the other raptor! She ran behind Alan`s arms. We tried to back up but we saw another Raptor! Mom ran behind us. We were cornered.

One of the raptors jumped at us but the T-Rex came back and trapped it in its jaws! We looked at it in amazement since that she was trying to kill us was helping!

Tim saw the other raptor jump on the T-Rex. We took the chance to run to the door with her being distracted. Mom carried me since my bad leg would slow everyone down.

"Mr. Hammond, after clear consideration, I decide, not to endorse your park." Alan said as we all got in the jeep with mom holding me.

"So have I" Hammond responded stepping on the gas.

When we arrived at the helicopter, mom carried me in and placed me down next to her.

After when the helicopter took off, I looked at mom who was looking at Alan with Lex and Tim sleeping on his shoulders. All three of us smiled at each other.

I looked out the window and saw a few birds flying.

I closed my eyes after looking out the window as we were flying into the sunset.

"I hope she says yes." I whispered to myself.


End file.
